You're not a Prince, You're not a Princess
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summ: "You're not a Prince" "You're not a Princess" the Wind Princess of Sand and Shurker Prince of Nara said to each other. Speaking truths to one another as others see them as their titles only. One-shot-ish


Summ: "You're not a Prince" "You're not a Princess" the Wind Princess of Sand and Shurker Prince of Nara said to each other. Speaking truths to one another as others see them as their titles only. One-shot-ish

Naruto: ShikaTema

I don't own Naruto nor the characters

Enjoy~

Temari cupped the prince's face, her teal eyes shinning bright in the moonlight, she leaned down closer, "You are not a prince" she stated, her face emotionless as if stating a fact.

Shikamaru, bland as always, only retorted back the same way to the princess "And you are not a princess"

He stood on the lawn grass while leaning up on his elbows on the low balcony. His princess, perched over the balcony with her hands on his face. The dinner party had ended hours ago, yet the prince had staid at the princess's side for the reminder of the evening. They didn't hit it off well at first but they couldn't help but be drawn towards each other. They would meet each other eyes while talking to others, they would "un-prosperously" bumped into each other and no matter what they found ways to strike up offending power play. Although the princess would insult him yet praise him at the same time while he twisted her words into a deeper meaning that would make her blush.

Although they wanted to make their "attraction" unnoticed, they couldn't make it pass their best friends. A son of a knight, Choji Akimichi, pushed him to continue to interact with her, a daughter of duke, Tenten, made sure to not let her head strong, stubborn-like friend let this affection slip past her again.

About mid way through the dinner party, the two had made their discreet exist from the party-goers, even their parents had not seen them make their escape.

They spend the rest of the evening, getting to know each other, they found out that they annoy each other, that they are both stubborn in doing new things, that they both needed a little push to start to ignite this relationship. They found out, they they was much more than what they appeared and what they heard and that their own judgments were more on the mark.

They were not Prince and Princess. They were something more, something they already knew but couldn't export it. They knew their place in the world but they knew they can do something better. Together, they can create an image that doesn't just scream Prince or Princess. Something more, something of...

"But you are a warrior" Shikamaru continued on, his eyes, his tone, his body all gave approval to the woman in front of him.

Temari smiled "And you are a warrior"

They weren't knights, no they were something different, they couldn't go off to war or defend someone's honor on the streets and were Prince and Princess, their title did not allow such interesting luxuries, no, they used their powers in other ways.

Temari moved her right hand to cover to his own, closing her eyes she pressed her lips against his own. Shikamaru smiled into the kiss, yea it felt better having the woman make the first move. Many times he wondered and many times he practiced and it never felt right that he would the start the kiss off. He was glad he meet a woman that wasn't afraid to do just that.

Temari wanted wait, she really did, but she couldn't go against her nature, she wanted to show off, she wanted to show that she wasn't just a princess but something more. Antagonizing the kiss was a step of showing just that and when she pulled away she was satisfied to see a gentle smile on the prince's face.

Another kiss began but was started by Shikamaru, he may have wanted to have the princess to start the kiss but he wasn't about to let her show him up again. He wanted to show her, that he wasn't just a prince but something more. The second kiss, showed her that he wasn't just about to lay down and let her take over, no he was going fight back. He grinned as he pulled away, his princess blinked surprisingly at him before she grinned back.

He claps her hand and she caressed his face before she began to walk back into her castle of a home, slipping her hand away from his face."My King" She nodded in respect.

"My Queen" he nodded back, their hands lingered before breaking away.

Yes they were going to be something more, something more than just Prince and Princess.

AN: Hahaha I wrote this really quick, in one sitting and I think 2-ish hours. I wanted to add more to it and I might just do that but for now, I will leave it like this. I might just add epilogues, that show Temari with her kingdom and friends and another with Shikamaru in his.

Shikamaru Nara is the Shurker Prince of Nara. A medium area of the Fire Country, although its mostly forest and grass lands. They deal in medical herbs and house the larges herds of special deer. Part of their land is reservation for the deer and herbs. A dangerous land that doesn't take kindly to poachers. Several people have died trying to cross their land (territory) without coming from the main streets, town and such.

Temari is the Wind Princess of Sand. A large area of the Wind Country and it's capital. As the eldest of three, the country depends on these three. Although they have written Temari off since she is a woman and is only good at trading in marriage. Temari is not someone to be traded off so easily, she is a deadly woman, her strength and intelligence is on par with the council members. She is a very independent woman and doesn't like to reply on others when she can do things herself.

Shikarmu: Age 19, a good age for a prince to marry.

Temari: Age: 21, way passed her marriage due date, she would had been married already if a man can figure out how to handle her. Most men just see her as man and a fighter.


End file.
